


Cyberpunk

by BulmaseekingVegeta



Series: The Prince and the Heiress BVDNs [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BulmaseekingVegeta/pseuds/BulmaseekingVegeta
Summary: These are my submissions for The Prince and The Heiress July BVDN.  The theme was Cyberpunk, hence the name of this story, and since I've been rereading LadyVegeets' "Friends" AU, it is also a High School AU.  Hopefully this will blossom into a bigger story but until then, it's a series of ten 100-word prompts and the prompt names are also the chapter names.  So enjoy!





	1. Dystopia

 

 

He hated these people… Well, technically he hated _all_ people.  But especially these people.  Kids his own age.  God, what the Hell was up with them?!  Whining about this, complaining about that!  Who really cared about whether or not someone liked someone else and why the hell did it always end up with some sort of ‘court intrigue’ thing encompassing the whole school!

Vegeta kicked the empty semi-crushed can of soda out of his way as he made his way down the sidewalk towards his high school, his hands shoved in his pants’ pockets and surrounded by idiots.  Absolute idiots.  Absolute _yammering_ idiots, he scowled.

 


	2. Replicant

He side-glanced over at the group of girls that were walking on the other side of the street.  Although with how loud they were being, they might as well have been walking right _beside_ him. 

“…Oh my God, did you see the muscles on that kid in gym?!”  Gushed the dark-haired one.

“You mean the one they call ‘Carrot’?!  Why would you ever want to date a guy named ‘Carrot’?!”  Screeched the teal-haired one.

_Good God, the_ screeching _!_   Vegeta winced and his scowl deepened.

“I like the short one,” piped up the blonde one.  She might as well have been a Replicant in sleep mode for as much as she talked compared to the others.


	3. Synthesizer

“And _why_ would anyone ever date a guy nicknamed _‘Shrimp’_?!”

Jesus Christ, the _screeching!_   He gritted his teeth and kept stomping on, but the group of girls seemed, annoyingly, to be keeping pace with him no matter how hard he tried to _out_ pace them.

Suddenly a synthesizer playing crappy 80s club music put a temporary halt to the conversation.  Teal-hair pulled her cellphone from the pocket of her uniform coat and checked who was calling her.  Vegeta side-glanced again.  She was glaring at her screen, pressed a button with her phone, then shoved the phone back in her pocket.  She stared straight ahead of her.  Despite himself, he had to admit, she was pretty cute when she was pissed.


	4. Rebellion

Dark-hair eyed Teal for a moment then, “Was it Yamcha?”

“Shut up,” Teal answered and something about the bitterness in her voice stirred something inside Vegeta, something like… like… ….

“You know he’s really sor—”

“I _said_ SHUT UP!!”

Vegeta cringed and Dark-hair certainly did shut up… for a moment.

“Did you really love him or was he, you know, your answer to teenage rebellion?”

_Rebellion?!_   Vegeta looked over at them.  He looked Teal up and down.  Outside of their standard school uniform of white button-up shirt, red tie, navy blue blazer, and khaki pants (well, pleated skirt for her), and black lace up shoes.  Nothing screamed Rebel about her…  Well, he reassessed, the pink socks weren’t exactly allowed.


	5. Virtual Reality

Teal didn’t answer.

“How could you fall for a guy nicknamed ‘Bandit’?”  Blondie flat-toned of voice.

Teal’s eyes narrowed dangerously, Vegeta was getting more and more intrigued with her the more he got a look at her temper.

“I didn’t think he’d do that crap to me!”

“I’m sure he didn’t mean to take that other girl to the new Virtual Reality gaming center… or… or that other—”

“Yeah, _sure!_   He just tripped and fell between her legs in the backseat of his car afterwards _too!_ ”

The other girls winced.  Vegeta went back to staring straight ahead.  Okay, so her, he’d say _ex_ , cheated on her and she’s giving him the silent treatment.

…

Vegeta looked back over at her…


	6. Neon Underworld

“Neon Underworld!”  Teal screamed.  This time Vegeta didn’t wince or cringe, not even a flinch; he just listened in as casually as he could.  “Really?!  I mean _Really?!_   He had to do it there!  He had to cheat on me with a girl in his car in the parking lot of the newest ‘It’ place in the City where everyone could see!  Could know!  _Really?!_ ”

Even from across the street Vegeta could see her eyes sparkling with fury… and the threat of tears, tears she was bitterly holding back.  He knew that face.  He’d seen it in his own mirror in his bathroom… often.  More often than he liked to admit.  Even to himself.  Especially to himself.


	7. Augment

“And the worst part is she wasn’t the first!  She was just the first one at _that_ place!”  Teal shrieked.  Huffing and puffing as she stomped on.

He could tell she was getting the end of her rage, getting to the ‘too exhausted to keep this up’ part.  He usually pushed through that to hold onto his anger.  His body could give out, but his mind wasn’t.  He glanced over at her again.

“Again and again.  Over and over,” she seethed, her anger make her sapphire blue eyes dazzle, “Girl after girl.  More and more.  It’s like… it’s like…  _Bastard_ ,” she hissed with fists balled by her side.

“Bulma,” Dark-hair said softly.

_Bulma, so that’s her name,_ Vegeta thought.


	8. Hackers

“Oh don’t even start, Chi Chi,” Bulma sighed, “You don’t _always_ have to defend him just because he’s friends with Mister Carrot.”

Dark-hair gaped at Bulma, “I do _not_ always defend him!”

“Yea, you do.”

“Actually she doesn’t,” Blondie piped up, “She thinks he’s stupid and a weak fighter compared to Carrot.  She just fawns over Carrot.”

“Andy!”  Dark-hair screeched.

Vegeta caught the hint of a grin pull at the side of Bulma’s perfect pink lips—He froze.  Holy Crap, when did he think of her lips as perfect?

“It’s true,” Blondie went on.

“It is not!  Take that back or… or… or I’ll have Bulma hack your phone and spread all those texts between you and the Shrimp!”

“Nope,” Bulma grinned.

Vegeta gaped, she looked amazing when she smiled.


	9. Cybernetics

Suddenly they were walking towards him.  The girls were walking towards him!  He looked around and—When had they gotten to school?  Unreal, he’d spent the whole walk here listening to them talk about their love lives?  Vegeta’s shoulders sagged and he wanted to shoot himself in the head.

“Oh come on, Bulma, cybernetics or whatever is your thing.”

“ _Engineering_ is my thing and still nope.”

They walked past him to reach the doors first.  Huffy Dark-hair grabbed the door handle, but the doors opened from the inside and out came a handful of the seniors, most of them big and ugly or really short and ugly, except for one with a ponytail of long green hair to go with his pale skin.


	10. Lightcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is really long. I edited it for the BVDN, but I'm posting the long version here because I like the long version better.

The girls allowed the seniors through, Dark-hair huffed into the school followed by Blondie, but Bulma… her eyes were riveted to the handsome senior.

“Tch,” Vegeta looked away as he walked up to the doors… but his eyes quickly drifted back to her.

She was all doe-eyed.  Vegeta glanced at Zarbon’s back then back at Bulma.

“He’s gay.  You know that right?”

Bulma startled, her eyes snapping to Vegeta.  His heart started, they were beautiful, _she_ was beautiful.

“How do you know?”

“His boyfriend keeps trying to hide the bruises from when he beats the crap out of him.”

“Oh,” her eyes turned bitter at Zarbon’s back then they came back to Vegeta, “They call you… Vegetable, right?”

“Right.  It used to be Prince as in sarcastically ‘He’s a real Prince’, but I punched the first guy that said it.”

Suddenly Bulma laughed, “I did the same thing to the first guy that called me Princess.”

Vegeta grinned, “Really?”

“Yeah, it was that pervert gym teacher Roshi.”

Vegeta gaped, “That was you?”

“Uh-huh,” she smiled and his world lit up.  His stomach fluttered and his whole body tingled.

“I’m Vegeta.”

“Bulma.”

The bell rang.  They walked through the door together… took a few steps and he immediately noticed the looks she was getting, the private conversations that started up in little groups at the sight of her.  Quickly Vegeta jutted out an elbow to her arm…  She ignored him.  He elbowed her slightly again…  She turned dark eyes on him.  He sighed with a roll of his eyes then took her hand and threaded her arm through the one he was elbowing her with.  Her eyes widened as she stared at him.  He kept his dark eyes forward, he wasn’t sure how his body or heart would react this close to her beautiful eyes.

“It’ll be easier if they think you had no problem moving on past him,” he said lowly.

“With you?”

His heart stopped for a few beats.  He swallowed hard.  Then he felt her near him… and finally rest her cheek against his shoulder.  _Holy Fuck._

“Yeah,” he croaked then cleared his throat, “Yeah, with me.”

He could feel her grin against his shoulder.  He smirked as they walked down the hall together.

 

* * *

 

 

And to cap it all off.  This is my inspiration pic.  It's Young Veggie by artist [Vegeta09](http://vegeta09.tumblr.com/post/56965807116).


End file.
